College of madness and love
by Horrorfana
Summary: My alternate version of how the joker met Harley Quinn. What if they met before she was a doctor? Still in medical school. The joker comes barging into her life...literally. I don't own batman or green day. Let me know if you want more Harley fics and be sure to check out my fear trilogy.
1. An interesting lesson

Harley began tapping her pencil nervously against her chin as she stared blankly at her final exam. She had studied the night before. It's just that guy had come over and they took a little break. Who was she kidding? They saw a movie. Harley figured that if she flunked, she could always pay her professor a visit after class... She glanced up at the clock. It was almost three. Harley jerked her head up at what sounded like a scream coming from down the hallway. She shrugged it off because after all, everyone knew about the myths and horror stories about professor cranes class. Nobody could prove it but all the students knew it to be true. On top of that, she was going to have to take that class starting the next month. There was a loud pounding on our classroom door. The professor answered it and next thing we knew, there was a gunshot and a lot of blood. Some of the girls began to scream. Harley couldn't stop herself from being a tad relieved that she wouldnt have to 'convince' her teacher again. She looked to the front of the room and recognized his face from the news. The joker. He had a large shotgun in one of his hands. He casually cocked the gun and closed the classroom door.

"Hello kids!"

Harley remained frozen as she watched him in front of the room.

"Now, the police should be here soon so I want to postpone arkham for as long as possible. Congratulations on your new careers as hostages!"

A few girls began crying and panicking.

"Don't worry, play along and you just might get to retell this little adventure. Now, first things first. I want everyone to come down to the front and take a seat."

He picked up the turn in box from the teachers desk and dumped out the papers.

"But as you come down, please be kind enough to turn in your cell phones, along with anything in your pockets. So come on down kiddies!"

The students began walking down the stairs to the front of the classroom.

A girl stopped after she turned in her phone.

"What do you want with us?"

The joker smirked.

"Let's call it a social experiment."

Harley stood up and got to the stairs but she just froze. After a few minutes, she found that she was the only one left. The joker was staring at her with a slightly amused expression on his face. He walked to the bottom of the stairs and turned to the class.

"Try anything and the janitor will be cleaning your brains off the wall."

The class nodded and the joker walked up the stairs with his gun leaning against his right shoulder. He approached Harley.

"Hi. Care to tell me why you look like bambi ran in front of a hunter?"

Harley gulped and managed to speak.

"I just froze up. I want to go down but I just can't."

Joker raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have some strange fear of stairs or something? Because I'm sure crane can fix that down the hall."

Harley shook her head.

"No. That's not it."

"Then what's wrong?"

"You scared me."

Joker let out a laugh. He rested his left hand on harleys shoulder.

"Listen kid... what's your name?"

"Harley. Short for Harlein. Harlein Quinzel."

"Listen Harley, do you really think I would do anything to hurt a pretty face such as yourself?"

"I don't know."

"Neither do I, but sometimes in life you have to take chances. And honestly, you've got nothing to lose. So how about this, you can hold my hand and I'll help you down so that you can join the rest of the class. Ok?"

Harley nodded and joker held out his left hand. Harley took it and walked down the stairs with the joker. He lead her to the group of students sitting on the floor and let go of her hand. Harley couldn't help but be slightly dazed. Her thoughts were interupted when her boyfriend, guy, scooted over to her and gave her a squeeze.

"Harley, are you ok?"

A hint of alarm in his voice.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me guy."

He embraced her but she let her eyes wander over to the joker sitting at the teachers desk. Harley felt guy crying on her shoulder. What a wimp. It wasn't like he had put a gun to her head or anything.

5 pm.

Some of the students had dared to take a nap in the last hour but whenever it happened, joker would walk up next to them and drop a textbook on the ground. A couple of kids asked if they were dead. But all of the students were starving. Nobody dared ask for food. One of the boys raised his hand. Joker looked over.

"What is it?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Joker let out a laugh and walked over to him. He reached inside his jacket and produced a collar.

"Get up."

The guy got up and stood shakily in front of the joker. The joker attached the collar around his neck.

"What's this for?"

The boy was terrified.

"Oh just a little insurance policy. The bathroom is right next door. If you try to run, or put more than 100 feet between that collar and me, you will be shocked with enough electricity to melt your eyes. And don't think about taking it off. It is triggered to activate if you enter the wrong code. Now, hurry up."

The boy ran from the classroom and reappeared a few minutes later. Joker pulled out a small remote.

"What are you doing?"

"Proving that the collar works."

Joker pushed the button and the boy fell to his knees and began twitching until he fell over. Joker took off the collar and put it back in his pocket.

"Just making sure there aren't any heroic boyfriends out there."

He walked in front of the group thoughtfully. He was no longer holding his gun but nobody was dumb enough to try to take him on.

"Now, I know its getting late and you are all probably starving. Normally I wouldn't care, but seeing as I'm hungry as well, I say we order some pizza."

He walked over to the box of cell phones and plucked one out. Before he could use it, a police office began talking on a megaphone to the joker. The joker looked bored.

"Joker this is the gcpd. We have the school surrounded. Release the kids immediately."

Joker paused then dialed a number into the phone. He began tapping his foot while he waited.

"Hey jimmy boy, listen, the kids are getting hungry and when kids get hungry, they do things that get them killed. So we need you to bring over five large pizzas and some sodas. Pepperoni is fine. Meet by the front door in ten minutes and don't try anything."

He hung up the phone and stared at the screen.

"Who here is named Toby?"

A boy in the front cautiously raised his hand.

"Your girlfriend texted you. Wondering where you are. I'm going to tell her to turn on the news, ok?"

The boy nodded and joker sent the message before smashing the phone against the wall.

A few minutes later, the joker picked his gun back up and walked to the group. He eyed them happily.

"I need a volunteer. A girl. Preferably attractive. Any volunteers?"

Nobody raised their hands. After a few moments the joker spoke up.

"If you want to eat, I need a volunteer."

Harley slowly stood up.

"I volunteer."

Guy stood up next to her and tried to pull her back down. Joker watched this scene amused.

"Well, well, well, look at this, the little lovebirds. Looks like Harley here is off the market, what a shame."

Guy looked angrily at joker.

"Don't talk about my girlfriend."

Joker smirked.

"Let's see, overprotective check, idioticly brave check. Well, looks like you've got yourself a winner Harley. Honestly, I think you could do much better."

The joker winked at Harley and she blushed slightly. Guy shoved her behind him rather forcefully. This made Harley very annoyed. The joker even looked a little ticked.

"Now guy, if you would kindly prove that your not completely suicidal and move away from your girl, then I wouldn't have to blow your skull open and ruin her lovely outfit."

Guy stood his ground until joker cocked his gun and pointed it at him. Guy got nervous.

"Will she be ok?"

"As long as she does what she's told."

"Fine. But if you lay a hand on her..."

"You'll what? Let me shoot you?"

Guy was fuming but sat back down anyway. Joker smiled and held his hand out for Harley. She smiled to herself and took it. The joker kicked open the door and turned back to the class.

"And by the way, if any of you try to run, I'll blow her brains out, feel free to call your loved ones but I'd better not catch any of you doing it when I return. Well, all of you can call except you, Toby. Sorry about that. Be back in a minute."

The joker closed the door behind him. The two began walking down the hallway. After a few minutes he stopped and pulled Harley aside.

"What's wrong?"

"That ape protecting you, how do you feel about him?"

Harley paused and thought about it before answering.

"He's ok. I wanted to break it off for some time now but I get the feeling that he's one of the stalker types."

The joker smirked.

"I see what you mean. A girl as beautiful as yourself. And trying to be a doctor of all things."

He turned to her and kissed her. At first she was caught off guard but kissed him back. He set the gun down and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Harley retracted her arms and reached for the bottom of her top. She began to lift it up when the joker pulled away and stopped her.

"Not here, not now. Besides, we have food to pick up."

Harley bit her lip and nodded as he picked his gun back up. They continued walking down the hallway.

"When..."

The joker turned to her.

"I'll let you know."

After a few minutes of silence, Harley spoke up.

"So, I know this is going to sound cliche but why are you doing this?"

The joker wrapped his right arm around her waist and answered.

"Well cupcake, the way I see it, I was going to arkham anyway so why not go out on a bang? And to prove a point of corse."

Harley nodded.

"I guess that makes sense. Like if you've got nothing to lose you just go for it?"

"Exactly. But there's more to it then that. You see, we aren't going to be here forever. And if everybody's gonna die anyway, why not have fun while your still around?"

"That sounds cool. But I could never do that."

"And why not? All you have to do is relax and let go. Then you just see the world for what it really is and you can do as you please. Most people think that things will get better. But in reality, nothing gets better. It simply gives the illusion of getting better while its still rotting inside."

"Are you saying that people are lying?"

"Oh yes. Everybody has something that they keep hidden. If that's not a good example, I don't know what is."

"But I'm not hiding anything."

"Of corse you are. It's just up to me to figure out what. So please don't spoil it for me."

They finally reached the front door and joker whispered to Harley.

"Don't move, run, scream, or let them know that your enjoying my wonderful company. And this is nothing against you. Ok?"

Harley nodded and joker put the barrel of the shotgun against her head. He moved his arm from her waist to her right arm. They walked over to the front door where a pizza guy was nervously waiting.

"Unlock the door."

Harley twisted the lock and opened the door. The pizza guy handed her the pizzas and drinks. She closed the door and locked it back. Harley and joker then walked down the hallway out of sight from the front door when joker removed the barrel from her head. He smiled at her.

"You make an excellent hostage."

6 pm

Harley blushed and they went back to the classroom to find all the students were still there. Guy breathed a sigh of relief and Harley walked ahead of the joker to put the food on the teachers desk. Joker smacked her butt and Harley turned around alarmed and noticed the jokers smug expression was aimed at guy. Harley had to work hard to surpress a giggle. Her cheeks turned red though. She set the pizzas down and began walking over to the rest of the class. The joker spoke up and Harley turned to face him.

"Why don't you be a good girl and sit by mr j?"

Harley looked away and felt her cheeks reddening further with embarrassment. The joker raised an eyebrow expectingly.

"Ok."

Harley walked over to the teachers desk and took a seat on top of the desk. Joker began walking over to her. Guy stood up and the joker paused.

"Get away from her you freak!"

The joker smirked.

"Listen loverboy, this doesn't concern you. So why don't you sit back down and keep you big mouth shut."

Guy was fuming with anger. He kept standing as the joker set the gun down by the pizza and sat down at the desk. Harley looked over at him.

"Harley, you've been such a good girl thru this somewhat traumatic experience, why don't you sit on my lap?"

Guy was ready to punch him in the face. As Harley smiled and slid off the desk to walk over and sit on the jokers lap. She wraped her left arm around his back to hold on and smiled at the joker. The joker began petting the back of her head. Guy boiled over.

"Harley, get off that sick clowns lap, now!

Harley got annoyed and instead tightened her hold on the joker.

"No."

Guy walked in front of the other students.

"It wasn't a question. Get over here this instant."

The joker smiled wider.

"Oh what's wrong? You don't like me holding your girl?"

Joker grabbed harleys face and pulled it close to his. He then passionately kissed her. Guy was ready to burst with hatred while the rest of the class were counting their blessings that the joker wasn't attracted to them. Harley unwrapped her arm from around his back and instead wrapped both arms behind his neck. Joker moved one of his hands up the back of harleys shirt. They were interrupted by guy when he ran over and pulled Harley off of the jokers lap by the back of her hair. Harley screamed in pain as she hit the ground.

"What the hell, guy?!"

Guy responded by grabbing Harley arm and pulling her up. He shoved her so that her back was against the wall. Guy then forcibly kissed her. She pushed him away and he responded by pinning her hands above her head. He pressed his lips against hers again and began moving his right hand up the back of her tank top. He pulls away from the kiss.

"Please don't."

Tears formed in harleys eyes.

"Your such a tease. You make me wait four months only to make out with a murderer?"

He pressed his lips back on hers and unhooked her bra. Harley closed her eyes knowing what would come next as she flinched at the loud gunshot and blood splatter on her face. Guys body fell to the floor and Harley could only stare at it wide eyed. The joker looked In the direction of the dead body and frowned. He then shook his head in disappointment.

"Even I have the decency not to force myself on an inocent girl, let alone in public."

He spat on guys body. Harleys knees were shaking she let herself slide down the wall until she hit the floor. Joker walked over to her. Harley looked at the joker towering over her. He got down to her level and held the shotgun so that the barrel is facing the ceiling. Harley begins lightly shaking.

"How are you holding up, cupcake?"

Harley closed the space between them and wraped her arms around his neck letting her head rest on his right shoulder.

"Thank you mr j."

"I'm going to go back to the desk now."

Harley nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist as the joker stood up. He went over to his seat and sat back down. Harley pulled her head off of his shoulder and kissed him. He set the gun down and kissed her back. She pulled back from him.

"Is it time yet?"

"Almost, my dear. Almost."

Harley smiled and kissed him again. The joker gently set Harley on top of the desk and picked up the pizzas. He handed the boxes to the group of students. They eagerly opened them.

"Now, I don't want any of you to start eating until we come back. And when we do, I don't want to hear any crying or screaming or talking, got it?!"

The students nodded and closed the boxes. The joker walked back up to Harley sitting on the desk. He pushed her blonde hair from her shoulder. She smiled at him. The joker then whispered to her.

"Now it's time."

While Harley would later go on record saying that today was the best day of her life, the other students were having the worst day of theirs. But it wasn't because of the hostage situation, anyone living in Gotham came to expect it would happen eventually. But it was because of the all too exiting show they had to sit through. First, they saw their teacher get murdered. Then, they saw their classmate be put into a negotiation for pizza. Then things really picked up when that same classmate was suddenly ready to pounce on their captor. It wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been the joker of all people! Then her pyscho boyfriend nearly had his way with her right in front of them. If it weren't for the joker and a shotgun, who knows what would have happened. Then after he got his head blown off, they were finally told they could eat as soon as they returned. But the worst part of it was, nobody tried to speak up or stop any of it. And they could, with their little blonde classmate practically glued to his lap, his gun was right there on the desk. They could have run up and grabbed it. They could have prevented all of this. When they first realized what their classmate was going to do to Harley, a few girls looked away or to the comfort of their boyfriends. But joker had an expression that practicially screamed that he knew this would happen. He even fumed with anger for a few minutes while staring at the students and the gun expectantly. It was only when he was sure that nobody would help that he grabbed the gun. Harley may not have seen it but after he killed guy, he shook his head in disappointment at the class. When later asked if they didn't because of fear, they denied it and said it was because they were hopelessly drawn into the excitement. Unfortunately for them, joker knew this as well.

(student pov) 8pm

Joker scooped up Harley and set her down on the ground. The two left the room. Everybodys eyes went to the gun on the desk right next to the box of cell phones. The students looked at each other waiting for someone to stand up. Nobody did. Instead they chose to shift their focus on the dead body laying in the middle of the room. One girl in the back stood up and walked to the desk, stepping over the body of her classmate. She reached the desk and went for the box. She found her cell phone and began dialing 911 before realizing the police were right outside. She instead called her sister, Mary. She pushed send and put the phone to her ear. It rung twice before her sister answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mary?"

"Sarah? Is that you? It's almost nine. Ive been cramming for my history final."

"Mary, you know that I love you, right?"

"Of corse Sarah. What's wrong?"

Sarah felt tears welling up.

"Nothing. Nothings wrong. Your gonna graduate soon, right?"

"Yeah, in a few short months, I'll be a college girl!"

"Mary, am I a good person?"

"Um yeah Sarah of corse you are. It's not like you've ever killed anyone or stolen a car."

"Even if I let something very bad happen?"

"Sarah what did you do?!"

"Nothing."

Sarah turned around to meet the stares of her classmates.

"Well that's good. Geez Sarah don't scare me like that ok?"

"Ok, take care of yourself kid."

"Ditto fishheart."

Sarah hung up her cell phone and tossed it in the box of her classmates phones. She walked back to the group and stood in front of them.

"How can you just sit there?! You didn't even call your friends when joker gave us the chance!"

Sarah stormed to the back of the group and sat down on the floor. Some of the students looked away in guilt.

(Harley pov)

As soon as they left the classroom Harley began hungrily kissing the joker. She reached up her tank top and pulled out her already unhooked bra. She tossed it aside while the joker picked her back up and she wrapped her legs around his waist yet again. The joker walked for some time before stopping. Harley pulled away.

"Harley?"

"Yes, puddin?"

"What do you bet that those kids wouldnt try and stop any situation?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you'll see, my dear."

9pm

The joker opened a door that Harley didn't recognize. They went inside. It took Harley a moment to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. The only light came from camera monitors. The joker set her down to type something into them and all the monitors changed to the classroom. The joker turned back to Harley.

"Now where were we?"

"Same place we were before we had to pickup the food."

The joker turns to the camera.

"Remember when I told you that I was trying to prove a point?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Look at that. I'm allowing them to leave but their all still here."

"What do you mean?"

"I left the gun, on the desk, next to their phones. I didn't say I would hurt you if they left. There's absolutely no reason for any of them to be there. But yet they are. When I started this little experiment, I wasn't sure what would happen. All I did was bring a gun, hold a classroom hostage, get a specific person to be put in temporary peril and after a couple of hours give them plenty of opportunity to stop the chaos."

"Did you have this all planned out?"

"Of corse not. Just up to getting the pizza. Everything after that could have been stopped by any of your classmates."

"Anything could have been stopped?"

"That's right my dear. When your late ex was attacking you, the gun was sitting there. It almost killed me to wait those three minutes I did. After I saw that nobody was going to help you, I took the liberty of blowing his brains out. Shows you just how rotten people really are, doesn't it?"

Harley looked at the monitor in silence. The joker walked up behind her.

"But you my dear, you were the one wild card. I had no way of knowing you had a boyfriend when you first volunteered. I had no way of knowing how intelligent you are. And I certainly had no way of knowing what your ex was going to do. I just edged him on. I honestly thought he was going to grab the gun. When he grabbed you, I gave your peers the perfect opportunity to stand up and save you but if it weren't for me..."

"They were actually going to let guy do that to me?! They are nothing but frightened idiots! They deserve to die, what if I got killed?! Would they have done something then?! I don't think so."

The joker spun harley around so that she was facing him.

"Now here's my proposition. Your free to go. If you choose to leave, fine I won't bother you ever again. No harm will come to you or your family. You can go on with your happy little life as if this never happened. But if you choose to join me, you will be giving up everything. You will be mine and you'll do everything I say exactly as I say. You'll probably be locked up frequently but you'll be the one and only girl in my life. You will be my harley. So which will it be?"

Harley looked between the joker and the camera feed. She bit her bottom lip.

"Give up everything?"

The joker stroked her cheek.

"Wouldn't I be enough?"

Harley paused.

"I love you."

"I know."

Harley turned to the monitor.

"You kill a lot of people. Don't you?"

"Yes."

"Would I have to kill people?"

"Yes, but as long as your loyal to me, it shouldn't be a problem."

Harley turned back to the joker and smiled.

"Looks like I'm all yours mr j."

"Good to hear. Now, don't you think all of Gotham should know about the results of our little experiment? Say, by sending this recording to every news station for example."

"I was thinking maybe we could do that, but save a copy. Ya know like a home movie."

The joker smiled and kissed harley.

"Good idea."

"Thank you mr j."

The joker pushed a button and a tape popped out. He pocketed it and led Harley out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Home of corse."

"But what about the police?"

"We're not going out the front door, Harley."

They run down the hallway and up the stairs. Eventually they open a door to reveal that they have reached the roof. The joker pulls out a button and pushes it. Harley turns to him confused.

"How are we going to get off the roof?"

"Our ride should be here any minute."

A helicopter pulled up and the joker led Harley inside. The copter flew away.


	2. Changes

The next day, 2pm

Harley was resting her head against the jokers chest as they sat on a small couch. They had taken residence in an abandoned toy factory.

"Mr j?"

"Yes, Harley?"

"What was your life like growing up?"

He smirked and moved some of her hair from in front of her face.

"Why don't you tell me about yours?"

"There's not much to tell. I didn't have many friends, my brother was a lazy slob, and my mom worked to support us cause my dad was in and out of jail as a con artist."

"Oh come on, there's more to it than that, isn't there? Why didn't you have many friends?"

Harley shrugged.

"I was always that weird kid. Ya know, the eight year old who would rather watch a special on tv about Elizabeth bathory than play with anyone. Up until high school, nobody noticed me. I was kind of a plain Jane. Brown hair, blue eyes, pretty pale."

"You are hardly plain. What changed?"

Harley frowned at the memory.

"When I was a freshman, I started following these popular girls around. Eventually they let me sit with them at lunch. They got asked out all the time, I wondered why I didn't. I asked them that very question one day and they suggested that maybe if I went blonde. After I did, they kicked me out of the group for no good reason. After that, I started doing gymnastics. I was actually pretty good at it. So good, I got a scholarship. But I didn't care about it. I just wanted to be a psychologist. That's about it."

"See? Your much more Intresting than you let on."

"Did it hurt?"

The joker tilts harleys head so that she is facing him.

"Did what hurt?"

"Your scars. Did they hurt?"

"Not as much as you'd think."

"I'm sorry."

"Harley. Don't ever appologize for something you had no control over. Got it?"

Harley nods her head. The joker let's her head drop back.

Two days later, 8pm

Harley was sitting patiently on the floor as the joker walked around the room looking for something. Harley spoke up.

"A knife?"

"Not as original as you are."

"A gun?"

"Too boring."

"What then?"

The joker tossed a hammer to the space next to Harley. Harley flinched when it hit the floor. Harley picked it up as the joker walked out of the room and returned with a guy tied up. The joker tossed him on the floor and helped Harley up.

"How are you gonna kill him, puddin?"

"I'm not, Harley. You are."

"What?"

There was a squeak of nervousness to her voice.

"Did I not speak English? You are going to kill him."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready."

The joker walks over to a slightly trembling Harley.

"Your not ready? You've known this was coming for three days now!"

"I-I just don't know if I can do it. It's wrong."

The joker grabs harleys face and pulls her close to his.

"What are you saying, sweets? That your better than me?!"

"No, of corse not puddin. Its just that... can't we wait a few more days?"

The joker let's go of Harley.

"It won't be any easier then. And once you get this over with, you'll never have trouble doing this again."

"But, I don't see why I have to do this."

"Because... sweetheart. I don't want to give you a gun during a heist and turn around to find you've turned into a quivering mess waiting for bats to drag your sorry butt to the loony bin!"

"But it's too hard."

The joker puts his hand on the small of her back.

"Listen, baby. Don't you love me?"

"Of corse I do!"

"I've done so much for you the last few days haven't I?"

"You sure have."

"And all that I asked of you was this one thing, correct?"

"Correct."

"Are you loyal to me, Harley?"

"Yes."

"Then this shouldn't be a problem. Just walk over and one swift blow to his skull."

The joker leads Harley so that she's standing over the man.

"I still can't. I'm too scared."

"After you do it a few times, it starts to feel good. Gets to be fun. Then it's as easy as laughing."

"I'm sorry puddin. But I can't."

The joker grabs her face and kisses her. He let's her go and she just stares at him.

"You know how you've been asking when we're going to be together?"

Harley nods.

"If you are a good girl and do this, you'll get your wish."

Harleys eyes got wide and the joker took a step back as Harley brought the hammer down on the man. She continued hitting him until her face had his blood splattered on it. The joker took her hand and she dropped the hammer.

"Good girl. Now, how do you feel?"

"Weird. Kinda nauseous. Kinda bad."

"Then here's what I want you to do. I want you to take all those bad feelings and laugh."

"Laugh?"

"It's much easier to laugh something off than to cry about it. So just laugh a little. You'll feel much better."

Harley snickers. Then begins giggling. Soon she's laughing. The joker leads her out of the room.

The joker leads her into a bedroom and turns to her. He kisses her and she returns it before wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulls away from the kiss and looks Harley in the eyes.

"What is it now?"

"I just killed someone. I killed an inocent man. Oh my..."

The joker cuts her off when he kisses her again. She pulls away from him.

"I can't do this. This is wro..."

He presses his mouth against hers once more. This time he grips the back of her hair. He pulls her back and Harley catches her breath.

"You were saying?"

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be."

The joker pulls her back and kisses her. He then pulls back and kisses her cheek. Then he begins kissing down her neck. Harley lets out a quiet moan. Once he reaches the bottom of her throat, he pulls back.

"Now Harley, you are mine correct?"

"Yes sir."

"So from now on, if I tell you to do something, I want you to do it without question. Got it?"

"Yes mr j."

"Good girl."


	3. Incarceration for beginers

Five days later, 12pm

It was harleys first heist. They were in the process of making a clean getaway when batman suddenly swooped in. He shot a grapling hook at the joker and it tied him up. Harley grabbed her gun and shot batman. She then runs over to the joker and unties him.

"It's ok puddin. I got him. You don't have to go back to arkham."

Once the joker got up, he slaps Harley. She falls to the ground.

"Get up."

Harley gets up and follows the joker to their getaway car. She sits in the back next to him as one of the goons drives them away. Harley is starring out the window deep in thought.

"You hit me."

The joker turned to her.

"And?"

"I thought you loved me."

The joker pulls her so that she is facing him.

"I do cupcake. But you had to be punished so you could learn. Harley, I don't want to have to do that again, ok? I did that because I love you, so I want you to learn from your mistakes and get better."

Harley smiles and nods. The joker pulls her close to him.

"But know this my sweet, if you ever get between me and the bat again, I won't go as easy on you."

The joker kisses harleys forehead. Harley gulps.

Three days later, 5pm

Harley was sitting on the jokers lap during his meeting with the penguin.

"So how much again?!"

"Five."

The joker tsked.

"You see, I counted that money. I should have twenty."

"Then you counted the money wrong."

Harley gulped. She knew something bad was about to go down.

The joker stood up and walked over to the penguin, knocking Harley off his lap and onto the floor. The joker pulled out his knife and towered over penguin.

"You know what, ozzy? I think you could afford to lose a few pounds. An arm here, a leg there, what do you think?"

The penguin began sweating.

"Twenty it is."

The joker backed away from him and scooped Harley off the floor as he left penguins office.

"Pleasure doing business with you ozzy!"

The next day, 2am

The joker was coming up with blueprint for his next scheme while Harley waited on the couch. She was begining to doze off. She finally fell asleep just as the joker finished and walked over to her.

"Are you asleep, cupcake?"

Harley didn't respond and the joker grabbed a nearby blanket. He draped it over her and walked away.

Three weeks later, 4pm

Batman was dragging joker into arkham while leading Harley with his other hand.

"Geez b-man. I never thought of you as a daylight person."

Batman stops in front of a doctor and let's the joker drop to the floor. Harley gets mad.

"Hey! Take it easy on him!"

Batman shoves Harley to a nearby guard and walks away. The guard holds Harley back as she desperately tries to attack batman.

"Just wait til I get out of this b-man! I'm gonna rip off your stupid wings you flying rat!"

Two guards retrieve joker while the other guard leads Harley to a cell. He tosses her inside and closes the door. Harley stares at the guard angrily and sticks her tounge at him. The guard shakes his head and walks away.


	4. Making friends and routines

The next day, 9:30am, session one

Dr carver was sitting in her office. She had begun her first therapy session with her new patient. The session had begun thirty minutes ago but Harley hadn't said a word. In fact, it almost seemed like they were in a staring contest. Dr carver was sick of the silence.

"So."

"So."

"This is your first time in arkham. How are you enjoying it?"

"Ya know what doc? It really sucks."

"Why do you say that harleen?"

"Please don't call me that. I've been going by Harley since high school."

"Fine. Why do you say that Harley?"

"Well, other than the food being disgusting and having nothing to do, I can't even visit mr j."

"The joker?"

"No. Jolly jack. Of corse the joker!"

"Ok, calm down. Why do you want to visit him?"

"Because I love him."

"You...love...him?"

"That's what I said. You aren't going deaf are you, doc?"

"No. It's just that...what do you find attractive about him?"

Harley looks away from the doctor and smiles.

"Well, let's see, he's the single nicest, smartest, most charming, romantic, and thoughtful guy I have ever met."

"I highly doubt the feeling is mutual."

Harley looks back to her doctor.

"What makes you say that?"

"Based on the footage I saw on the news and your file, I'd say that he manipulated you into giving up everything so that he could turn you into, oh what's a nice way of putting this, his puppet."

"Far from it doc."

"You gave up your entire life. Everything you worked for, gone."

"I love him and he loves me. Isn't that enough?"

"No rational person would give up everything."

"Tell me doc, do you love your job?"

"Of corse."

"Do you love your home?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a pet, if so, do you love them?"

"Yes I do. What's your point?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Fiancé."

"Do you love him more than those things?"

"Of corse I do."

"Would you throw them all away for him?"

"No."

"Then you don't really love him."

"Yes I do! Only a crazy person would give up EVERYTHING!"

"We're all a little bit crazy doc. We all chose to look at the world with pointless hope that it will get better. Only the sane ones know it never will. If you chose to ignore the obvious, then you are crazy. Not me. Not anymore."

"Harley, what did that clown do to you? You were at the top of your class on your way to becoming a criminal psychologist."

"He helped me see things for what they really are. Why should I work hard to try and fix something that will never be repaired only to have it give me stress? When instead I could do as I please and finally be happy. Not to  
mention I'd be with my true love."

Dr carver began tapping her foot. She was getting annoyed.

"Guards!"

Harley looked around surprised.

"What's going on?"

"That's enough for today."

Two guards came in and led harley out of the room. Once they closed the door, dr carver began rubbing her forehead in frustration.

7:45pm

Harley was sitting in her cell. She was bored. As she laid in her bed staring at the ceiling, she thought about when she would get to see the joker next. She heard footsteps coming down the hall. Harley got up and looked out the clear glass trying to see who it was. Once the person was directly outside her cell, she saw it was her guard. He unlocked her cell and Harley stepped outside cautiously.

"What's going on?"

"He's in the east wing. Can you find it on your own?"

"I think so. Where in the east wing?"

"I don't know. When I let him out, he said he would find you once you got there."

"How did mr j convince you to let him out?"

"This job doesn't pay very much. I'll leave it at that. Now don't get caught, ok?"

"I'll try not to."

Harley ran out of the west wing and quickly found the east wing. She wondered around for ten minutes before she heard a soft whistle. She followed it until she came across the rec room. She tried the door and found it was open. She opened it to find the joker. Harley ran into his arms excitedly. She kissed him and he returned the kiss.

"You got me out of there."

"Of corse I did pooh. A person can go crazy in there."

"What do we do now."

"We have some fun, then we go back."

"Why do we have to go back?"

"It's good to stay in the loop. Check up on some old aquatences of mine. Make sure nobody forgets whos in charge."

"Then we get out?"

"I promise."

"How did you convince the guard to let us out?"

"Oh just ten grand in his bank account. Money controls some people to the point of idiocy. That's why I don't care about it. Just important things like showing people how the world really is or power for example."

Four days later, 9am, session two

Harley was not looking forward to her therapy session with dr carver. Harley was frustrated. The doctor just didn't get it. Harley knew she would just be repeating herself. What's so hard about true love? As she was being seated she couldn't help but be annoyed when she glanced down at her strait jacket. It wasn't like she was going to kill her doctor or anything. And as long as her guard let her see the joker from time to time he wasn't in any danger either. The doctor spoke up first.

"How can you love a man who killed your boyfriend?"

Now Harley was mad.

"I thought you watched the tape, doc?! Or are you just blind? Did you see what he was going to do to me? Would you have wanted him to live if we swapped places?!"

"I guess not. But according to the footage, you were all over the joker by that point. How did that happen?"

"He kissed me and it just felt...right. It's hard to explain but it felt like he was the one. So I kissed him back and guy got jealous."

"It looked a like a lot more than kissing him."

"We first kissed off camera. Don't want the world seeing our first moment together."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"That you are just a victim of Stockholm syndrome. That and your in denial. During your capture, he hit you."

"So what?"

"That in itself proves that he doesn't care about you."

"Quite the contrary doc. If he just got mad and didn't try to teach me how to get better, then maybe. But he only does it when he needs to. If he didn't love me, I'd be dead by now. The fact that he teaches me instead of just killing me means he loves me."

"How did you meet guy?"

"I was trying to study after class in the library when he came over and studied with me. It wasn't long before we were dating."

Harley stared at the window and thought about the joker. Five weeks. She couldn't help but be a little on edge that day.

"Harley?"

Harley looked back to her doctor.

"What?!"

"You seem a little...on edge today. Is something wrong?"

"Just that I miss my puddin. It's been five weeks."

"Five weeks since what?"

"What do you think?! My brain couldn't shut up last night so the lack of sleep isnt helping."

"You mean since you and the joker...?"

"No duh Sherlock!"

"So your just a..."

"Sexually frustrated mess!"

Dr carver was getting very uncomfortable. She decided to change the subject.

"Did you have any dreams last night?"

"Yes."

"About what?"

"Him."

8:30pm

Harley was walking to the rec room. Once she opened the door, she found the joker lounging on the couch waiting for her. She closed the door behind her and sat down next to him. He petted the back of her head.

"So puddin, what do you wanna do tonight?"

"I was thinking about painting."

"But there isn't any paint...or paper."

The joker began stroking harleys cheek.

"Then we'll just have to improvise."

The joker gently pushed Harley down and pulled out a small knife.

"What's that for puddin?"

The joker brought it to her arm and lifted her shirt to expose her stomach. He pressed the knife into her arm and a small stream of blood came out. The joker put the knife away and dabbed his finger in the blood. He went to her stomach and began to draw on it with her blood. Harley looked down to find a red diamond. Harley met his eyes.

"What now?"

"What do you want to do?"

The next day, 12:17pm

Harley was talking to a bored poison ivy as they sat together at a table in the rec room.

"So long story short, I'm no longer a sexually frustrated mess."

Ivy jerked her head up.

"You mean, here? In the rec room? Last night?!"

"Yep. Right on that couch."

"Harley?"

"Yeah red?"

"Remind me to NEVER sit on that couch again."

"Will do red."


	5. Trouble in the nut house

Two days later, 9:00am, session three

Harley was in a much better mood than her last session. She wasn't distracted anymore. Sure her doctor was clueless, but Harley didnt care.

"Your in a good mood today."

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm perfectly relaxed now."

"That's wonderful. You've made progress since our last session. You no longer see the joker in a sexual mannor."

Harley let out a giggle.

"What is it, Harley?"

"Nothing. Continue doc."

"Well I believe that with this kind of progress it may not be long before your fully cured. What changed?"

Harley struggled to keep a strait face.

"I started going to the rec room. It's been so much fun."

"I knew that if you had some social interaction with the other inmates, you'd improve. How would you feel about getting to go to the rec room for an hour every day?"

"That would be just...wonderful doc."

Harley burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Harley?"

Harley calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Just remembering a funny joke someone told me a while ago while I was painting."

"Do you enjoy painting?"

"I love it! It helps me relax."

"Ok then."

The next day, 12:05pm

Harley was sitting next to ivy in the rec room. Harley was trying to build a house of cards while she recalled the events of the previous day.

"So then I told her, I love painting!  
It helps me relax!"

Harley and ivy burst out laughing.

"So she never caught on?"

"Totally clueless!"

The house of cards collapsed.

"Oh come on! How does he do it?"

"Your never going to get it."

"Watch me. Ya know what I miss red?"

"When you were living with the joker?"

"Nah. Before that. My favorite thing to do used to be cranking up my green day cd and eating cookies."

"Why green day?"

"I always loved their music. I liked singing it when I was bored or nervous."

Harley sensed someone standing behind her and she turned around. The riddler took a seat next to her.

"Hey, your the riddler, right?"

"You can call me Eddie. Now, your new here aren't you?"

"Yeah, I came in with mr j."

"Well I can't imagine what a beautiful creature such as yourself is doing with a leach like him."

"We're together. Sort of like dating only we're soulmates."

"If you ever get lonely in that dark cell of yours, let me know. Maybe we could get to know each other better."

Ivy cut in.

"Scram nigma. She's off the market. Besides, don't you already have a couple of henchsluts?"

"I fired them."

"Well she's still taken so back off."

Riddler gets up and mutters under his breath.

"Not for long."

Harley turned back to ivy.

"What's wrong?"

"Harley, this isn't high school. The men here are pigs."

"Sounds like high school."

"No. I mean if they see something they want, they take it. Just watch yourself around them ok?"

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say red."

"I mean it, we all saw the security footage on the news. I think it gave some of them ideas."

"Nobody's dumb enough to mess with me as long as mr j's around."

"And what happens if he isn't around?"

"I'll figure it out when the time comes."

9:50pm

Harley couldn't sleep. She decided to start singing softly to herself.

"She sings the revolution, the changing of our lives..."

Harley paused but couldn't remember so she stared a new song.

"When your at the end of the road, and your thoughts have taken their toll. When the mind breaks the spirit of your soul. Your faith walks on broken glass, and the hangover doesn't pass, nothin's ever built to last, your in ruins."

Harley heard footsteps down the hall. She shrugged it off and continued.

"Run away from the river to the street. And find yourself with your face in the gutter, your a stray for the salvation army. There is no place like home, when you've got no place to go."

The footsteps are getting closer. Harley tries to tune them out.

"The center of the universe is the parking lot of the 7/11 where I was taught. They say home is where the heart is but what a shame because everybodies heart doesn't beat the same. I read the writing on the bathroom stall like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall."

She opened her eyes and saw a figure standing outside her cell. They opened the slot for her food tray and slid in a small box before walking away. She slides off her cot and picks it up. She examines it before opening it and finding a cookie. She looks down the hallway but doesn't see the figure. She shrugs and bites into the cookie. She yawns and sits back on her cot.

"And we return to Harley radio live from the loony bin. Do you have the time. To listen to me whine. About nothin and everything all at once. I am one of those. Melodramatic fools. Neurotic to the bone no doubt about it. Sometimes I give myself the creeps. Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me. It all keeps adding up, I think I'm cracking up..."

Harley fell asleep.

Two days later, 12:30

Harley was sitting by herself in the rec room. She had decided to draw a picture. As she set down the black crayon, she smiled and let her head rest against her hand as she stared at the outfit she had drawn.

"Maybe..."

The riddler sat down next to her.

"How did you like your cookie?"

"You sent it?"

"Who else would?"

"I dont know, mr j?"

"Intresting taste in music."

"Thanks. Those songs just get in your head ya know?"

"I'll give you another cookie tonight if you want."

"Ok but this is the last one. Mr j wont be too happy."

"Last one, you have my word."

9:27pm

Harley heard footsteps coming down the hall followed by her cell door opening. Riddler stepped inside and handed her the cookie. Harley took it and bit a good chunk out of it.

"Thanks Eddie. Your the best."

Harley finished her cookie.

"Oh I'm not that good."

"Don't sell yourself short, your really nice."

"I dont think you'll be saying that in a few minutes."

"Why?"

"Any second now those sedatives should be kicking in."

"You...drugged..me?!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything. I just want to talk to you. One on one. If that clown can get you to fall for him, so can I."

"Oh go to hel..."

Harley passed out. As she began to black out she made a point out of kicking him in the groin.


	6. Spiked cookies, conversation, and scars

10:19pm

Harley shook herself awake. She found that she couldn't move her arms or legs. She looked down to find that she was in a strait jacket and her legs were tied to the chair. Riddler was staring at her. He was smirking. She wanted to pinch that smirk off of his face.

"You cocky, smartelic pervert!"

"Now don't worry, I just want to talk."

Harley saw movement thru the glass window on the door she was facing. The figure paused and stared angrily. Harley raised an eyebrow.

"So what do you want to talk about Eddie?"

"Now tell me, how is it that you can..."

Harley tuned him out as the joker silently slipped into the room.

"...With that pychopathic clown?"

"I dont know. I really don't."

"Well then I think I can help. You see I..."

Harley cut him off once the joker was standing behind him.

"You know what your biggest problem is Eddie?"

"What?"

"You never know when to shut up."

The joker stabbed riddler in the back and riddler fell to the ground. The joker then proceeded to kick him in the stomach. The joker walked over to Harley and untied her. She lept into his arms. He pushed her off.

"We'll talk about you leading him on later."

Harley gulped and nodded. The joker grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. He walked her to her cell and kissed her.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

The joker left her standing in front of her cell when he walked away. Harley felt a chill go down her spine.

The next day, 9am, session four

Harley couldn't help but stare at the clock and wish that she could slow down time. Her therapist cleared her throat and Harley didn't turn to her.

"What?"

"How have your social interactions been going?"

"Fine. Just fine."

"Have you made any friends?"

"Red is a good friend. I should listen to her more though."

"Ivy is a model patient. I'm happy that you have befriended her. What kind of activities have you been doing?"

"Drawing a little bit."

"If you want, I can arrange for one of the guards to hang up your pictures."

"Sounds great."

"Are you ok, Harley?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking about something."

12:15pm

Harley was staring at the clock in the rec room. Ivy was getting concerned.

"What did nigma do to you?"

"Drugged me, tried to make me fall for him, you were right. Mr j saved me from dying of bordom from his nonstop talking."

"That's good. Why do you look so nervous?"

"He said he'd talk to me tonight. I think I'm in a lot of trouble."

"If that clown so much as touches you..."

"You'll what? Besides I did lead Eddie on."

"He must have taken quite a beating. I heard he was in the infirmary. Broken ribs."

Harley didn't respond.

Ivy frowned and looked back to her gardening magazine in frustration.

9pm

Harley was pacing back and forth in her cell. She knew what time it was because the lights had gone out. She tried to calm herself down.

"I won't change my mind, I won't appologize."

Harley shook the song out of her head and sat down on the floor. She looked over to the wall above her cot. Harley looked for her drawing but couldn't find it on her wall.

"Little girl, little girl, why are you crying? Inside your restless soul your heart is dying... Your purging razor blades, your running with shears."

Harley took a deep breath and relaxed. She then heard the unmistakeable sound of footsteps. She got up and stood by the glass in front of her cell. The guard walked up and opened her cell. Harley smiled and walked to the rec room with confidence. She opened the door and walked inside. She tried to turn on the lightswitch but nothing happened.

"Don't bother. I broke the lightbulb."

Well that answered one question.

"I can't see anything."

"Ive been here for an hour. I can see just fine."

Harley felt him grab her arm and toss her on the couch. Harley hated not knowing what was coming. The dark only made it worse.

"Listen puddin. I'm so sorry. I didnt know what he was doing. I thought he was just being nice."

Harley sensed him towering over her.

"Your right arm."

"What?"

"I need to show them that your MINE. Give me your right arm."

Harley held out her trembling right arm. The joker gently took it and she felt the coolness of his knife trail to the top of her arm without breaking the skin.

"Harley, you love me don't you?"

"Of corse."

"Then I want you to stay very still. Understood?"

Harley nods and bites her lip.

"And I don't want us being interrupted so please don't scream."

Harley gasped and bit hard into her lip as she felt the sharp sting as the blade cut into her skin. As the blade moved along her arm she managed to choke down screams with small squeaks instead. After a few minutes the joker put away the blade. She felt him wiping off the warm blood trailing down her arm. She then felt him wrap some type of cloth around her wound.

"Don't take it off, I will. I want it to leave a scar. Then nobody will dare to even look at you with lust because you are mine and mine only. You are mine, aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes. A million times yes puddin! I love you more than everything!"

The joker kissed her and Harley kissed him back. Wincing as she moved her arm. The joker pulled back and patted harleys head.

"Good girl."

He then took her hand and led her out of the room.

"I'll see you in three days. You better not peek before then."

"I won't puddin."

Harley walked back to her cell and looked at the piece of white cloth wrapped around her arm.

Two days later, 12pm

Harley was drawing random doodles while ivy looked at her with concern.

"What is it red?"

"What did he do to your arm?"

"I don't know. I'll find out tomorrow when I see him."

"Can I see?"

"No. Mr j doesn't want me or anybody looking at it until he says so."

"How bad was it?"

"I wanted to scream but I didn't."

"This proves that he doesn't care about you."

"No. It proves that he loves me enough to show everyone that I'm his."


	7. Names, changes, killers, and friendship

The next day, 2:45am

Harley was sound asleep in her cell. None of the guards had questioned her arm. She heard a light knocking coming from outside her cell. She yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she stumbled to the glass. Once her vision cleared, she saw it was the joker.

"Puddin?"

The joker opened her cell and stepped inside.

"What time is it?"

"Almost three. Are you ready to see what I've done?"

Harley woke up and nodded. The joker gently unwrapped her bandage. Harley gasped. The joker then pulled out a folded sheet of paper and handed it to Harley. She opened it to see it was her drawing.

"Nice outfit. I bet it would look great on you. I used it as inspiration."

Harley looked at the picture and realized what he meant. Her trio of diamonds scar on her arm was identical to the one on the jester outfit she drew. The joker stood behind her and looked at the picture.

"How does Harley... Quinn sound to you?"

"It sounds wonderful!"

"Excellent. Quinzel was too long anyway. Doesn't have as much ring to it."

"What about the outfit?"

"We can find one just like it once we get out of here. How would you like that?"

"I'd love it!"

Harley turned to the joker and kissed him. He kissed her back.

9am, session five

Harley practically skipped into her therapy session. She took her seat and beamed a smile at her doctor.

"So Harley, what happened to your arm?"

"It's a present from mr j. It shows everyone that I belong to him."

"Are you happy that he cut you?"

"Sure it hurt at first, but now it will be with me forever. Just like how I'll be with him forever."

"Or until you get yourself killed."

"If it happens, it happens. If it does, I'll go out on a laugh, smiling all the way."

"Harley. Harlein. Please hear me. You need to leave him before things get any worse."

"Don't call me that. My name is Harley Quinn."

"Quinn? Did he rename you?"

"I happen to like my new name. It slides off the tongue nicer. Besides, it is paying homage to my love."

"I can't deal with this harley. There's no getting thru to you. You are delusional."

Harley shakes her head.

"I'm making perfect sense. I'm answering all your questions. The fact that you won't listen doesn't make me delusional. It makes you delusional."

12pm

Ivy sat down next to harley in the rec room Harleys mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"Harley? Earth to Harley? Is anybody in there?"

"Sorry, harleys brain is out to lunch, please leave a message after the beep. Beep."

"Harley, whats up with you today?"

"I'm just in a really good mood today, ya know? Like things are looking up for me and just keep getting better."

"How?! That clown carved diamonds into your arm!"

"You just don't get him like I do. It's a permernant reminder of his love for me."

"How?!"

"This way, nobody will mess with me. It will let all the other boys know that the only man that can touch me, is my puddin. Isn't it romantic?"

"In a very sick way, I guess."

"You see red, that's the difference between you and me. You think guys are pigs, and I think some guys are sweeter than they seem."

"Harley?"

"Yeah?"

"If you were back in college, what would you be doing right now?"

"Reading a magazine, listening to music, and eating cookies."

The next day, 9:30pm

Harley was sitting in her cell trying to fall asleep when she heard the footsteps and smiled. Harley got out of her cot and waited by her cell door. She winced when she had to move her arm but waited anyway. The guard came to her cell and opened the door. She walked to the rec room. Once she reached it she walked inside to find the joker waiting for her. She ran over and sat on the couch next to him. The joker wraped his arm around her waist and Harley rested her head against his chest.

"Harley?"

"Yes, mr j?"

"I've saved you twice now."

"And I couldn't be more grateful."

"Yes well, I can't have you weak and defenseless, can I?"

"I guess not."

"Good. From now on, I want you to save yourself."

Harley looked up at the joker with alarm on her face.

"But what if I'm in a whole lot of trouble?"

"Then maybe I'll help you, maybe I won't. You need to learn to protect yourself. Your a smart girl, you'll figure something out."

"But puddin..."

"No buts. Will you be a good girl for me and fight back?"

"Yes mr j."

"That's my girl."

Two days later, 12:14pm

Harley was sitting next to ivy in the rec room. Ivy was trying to watch the news as harley was coloring. A loud alarm went off and both girls covered their ears.

"I thought you said this place wasn't like high school!"

"It isn't."

"Then what's with the fire alarm?"

"That alarm means a maximum security just escaped."

The other inmates in the rec room run out and several nurses are running down the hall.

"Like mr j?"

"If it was him, this place would be on lockdown, that and the nurses are panicking. It's probably someone like crane or zsasz. We should go."

Ivy runs to the door and Harley follows her out. They begin running down the hall.

"Why wouldn't the nurses be panicking if mr j got loose?"

"Because of the lockdown. They have a protocol for him."

"Just him?"

"What else do you expect from the world worst nuthouse?"

Ivy runs thru a door and Harley is pulled back. Harley feels a knife brought to her neck and gasps. She looks up to see zsasz. She slows her breathing to avoid getting cut. Harley thought back to when she had to write a report on him.

"You don't want to do this."

"I only wish to save you from your miserable life."

"What makes you think that my life is miserable?"

"Everybody has a miserable life. They go about day after day waiting for something to happen. Waiting for it to end. I'm only helping them achieve that wish."

"Yes. So why would you waste your gift on me? My life has already changed. I no longer feel like I'm in a rut. Ever since I met mr j, my life has meaning."

"But nobodies life has meaning until they feel the sensation of cool metal against warm flesh. Once they feel the thrill of death. Then, they appreciate the thrills of life."

Harley carefully lifted her right sleeve and smiled to zsasz.

"I have felt a cold blade before."

Zsasz looks over to get a better look at harleys scar and harley is able to push his arm away from her neck. She then spins around behind him and twists his arm. She then slams his head into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Harley leans against the door, trying to catch her breath. A smile spread across her face as she looked down at the limp body of zsasz.

"Wow. That felt...good."

Harley opened the door and walked down a hallway.

Ivy had been looking for harley for almost ten minutes.

"Harley!"

Harley heard ivy and skipped towards the sound of her voice. She found ivy and was taken aback when ivy gave her a hug.

"What happened to you? I've been looking everywhere for you. I thought zsasz might have...well never mind that."

"No red, your right. I did run into zsasz. That guys totally nuts. Tried to kill me."

"How'd you get away?"

"Psyched him out. It's not that hard ya know. Then when he was distracted... Wham! Head into the wall! And after I felt amazing!"

Ivy pulled away from the hug.

"Amazing?"

"Yeah. It was like I was in control for once. Like nothin bad was gonna happen. Like like this...rush of energy? Yeah that's it!"

"Adrenaline rush?"

"Kinda. Not exactly. It just felt right. It was fun. I wonder if it would feel the same if I killed someone. I mean, sure I've done it once before. But I was too scared. Now that I'm not afraid it makes me wonder..."

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're starting to sound like the clown."

"Really? Do you mean it? Oh red, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!"

Harley gives ivy a bear hug.

"It wasn't a compliment."


	8. One flew over the batbrains nest

The next day, 9am, session six

Things had settled down once the guards were able to take zsasz back to his cell. Harley was happily tapping her foot once she sat down for her therapy session.

"You seem to be in good spirits despite your attack yesterday. May I ask why?"

"I defended myself. Mr j was right, but then again, he always is."

Dr carver rubbed her temple with frustration.

"Harlein. I'm afraid you might be getting worse."

Harley was getting annoyed.

"That's not my name."

"No. It is. Your name is Harlein."

"Not anymore. I'm Harley Quinn now."

"Just because that pyscho calls you that, doesn't make it your name!"

"Don't you EVER call him that."

"You have to face the facts, he's crazy, murderer, a textbook psychopath, and has you under his spell. He doesn't love you and never will."

Harley looked down at her strait jacket and fumed with anger. She now knew why they made her wear it. To make sure she couldn't claw her doctors face off. And boy did she want to at that moment.

"Harlein? Are you even listening to me?!"

Harley looks up and gives her doctor an annoyed smile.

"Yes. I can hear you loud and clear. And FYI I don't like being treated like a five year old."

"As soon as you stop acting like one, I'll treat you like an adult."

"Maybe it would help if you shut up."

"That's it! I'm done with you. You are giving me a headache!"

"Ditto doc. Ditto."

10:30pm

Harley was still in a bad mood even as she walked into the rec room. She sat down next to the joker and rested her head against his arm. He petted the back of her head.

"What's wrong pooh?"

"My doctor is getting on my nerves. Today she started telling lies about you and she was insulting me."

"You don't say."

"I just wanted to rip her face off. But my stupid strait jacket got in the way."

The joker laughs.

"I know the feeling. If you want, I can show you how to get out of one."

Harley perks up and sits straight up.

"Really?"

"Of corse. I was going to teach you eventually. What better time than now?"

Harley let out a small squeak of happiness.

"Besides, I think you deserve a reward after you took down zsasz like a good girl. By the way, how did it feel?"

"Great! It actually felt kinda...fun."

"Now what did I tell you? Do you believe me now?"

"I always believe you puddin."

"Good to hear, Harley."

Three days later, 9am, session seven

Harley was actually looking forward to this therapy session. She beamed a smile to her doctor.

"So Harlein, where would you like to begin?"

"By reminding you that thats not my name."

"Harlein. That is your name. Not that name the clown gave you."

Harley was careful not to give away her swift movements within her strait jacket.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Excuse me?!"

"You keep trashing him."

"Let's just say that I can't stand him."

"Why?"

"I just do."

"Why?"

"I don't want to get into it."

"Why?"

"Because it's personal."

"Why?"

"Because he killed my dad!"

Harley smiled as she realized that he hands were free and smirked to her doctor.

"Why?"

Dr carver want to strangle Harley.

"I'll kill you clown puppet!"

She lunged for Harley but she simply kicked doctor carver in the chest. Harley wasn't sure how hard her kick was, except that she heard a sharp crack. Harley realized that she broke a rib as the doctor fell down in pain. A smile spread across harleys face as she got up and slipped off her strait jacket with ease. Harley walked over to her doctor.

"Harlein."

"How many times do I have to tell you doc? My name is Harley Quinn. You never listen. I bet the other floc of docs aren't any better."

9:57pm

Harley was fast asleep in her cell. She didn't even hear the footsteps coming down the hallway. She only woke up once the joker was sitting next to her, shaking her awake.

"Puddin?"

"I heard about your doctor today. Good work. Was it fun?"

"Very. I'm exhausted."

"I think you deserve a reward for how fast you've been learning. Come here."

Harley groans.

"Can't we do this some other time? I can barely stay awake."

The joker got annoyed.

"Are you...turning me down?!"

Harley slipped off into sleep. The joker stormed out of her cell.

Two weeks later, 12:46pm

Harley was anxious. Ivy was trying to read a magazine but couldn't concentrate with Harley staring at her.

"What's wrong Harley?"

"I'm a little nervous. I think I made him mad. He hasn't even talked to me in two weeks! He still gets me to come down here but doesn't even look at me! It's horrible. I think he hates me. Or maybe I did something to tick him off."

"Well, why don't you try making the first move?"

"After the second day, I did. And every day since. He just shoves me off of him or something. It's just plain rude."

"Maybe you should move on..?"

"Never! I love him. Whatever I did, I'll make it right."

Ivy sets down her magazine.

"Harley. You didn't do anything. This is a golden opportunity. You can get away from him."

Harley rolls her eyes and looks down.

"If I had a dollar for every time someone tried to get me to leave mr j..."

"Please look at me."

Harley meets ivy's concerned eyes.

"Harl, your my friend. I don't want to see you get yourself killed. You might be able to get away from him. If you don't now, you might never get this chance again. One night you'll come crawling over to my place, bawling your eyes out. Covered head to toe in blood, bruises, and cuts. And the sad part is, you'll be whining that he didn't kiss you that night. One day when he kills you, he won't be in the least bit sad or unhappy. You need to take advantage of this and leave him."

"I know you mean well red. But you just can't understand. He needs me just as much as I need him. We're soulmates. If I had to live in a world without him, I wouldn't want to live at all. I love him. I know he's rough sometimes and he has a temper, but he makes me so happy. He hasnt done anything that bad to me. Doesn't that prove that he loves me? Think about it, if he hated or didn't care, about me, he would have killed me months ago. I understand that you were hurt once by a man close to you. But can't you just let me be happy? Your like a sister to me. I'm not saying that I don't want your advice or help, I do. But please try and leave my love life alone."

Ivy pauses.

"How about I tone down the nagging from a ten to a two? I can't stop cold turkey."

Harley smiles.

"Deal. But if I do come crawling to your place, you have my permission to nag til my ears bleed."

Ivy smiled.

"Sounds like a plan."

Two days later, 9:37pm

Harley waited patiently for the guard to let her out of her cell. Just like he had done every night since the day she killed her doctor. Harley didn't hear footsteps and got bored.

"I walk a lonely road, the only road I've ever known. Don't know where it goes. But its only me and I walk alone."

One week later, 12:17pm

Harley was paticularly sad that day. The guard hadn't let her out for an entire week. At least when he let her out the week prior, she could try and get the jokers attention. Sure, all attempts failed, but Harley wasn't a quitter. Ivy was reading a large book.

"I just don't get it red. Why would he stop sending the guard to get me?"

"Maybe he's got bored. At least he didn't torch my garden...again."

"But if he was bored, wouldn't he want to spend time with me? You know...private time."

Ivy closes her book and glares at Harley.

"Harley."

"Yeah, I know, no sex talk. Especially if it happened in here. You've told me twice already."

"Ok. Do it again and I might throw up."

"I just miss him so much. I'd do anything to see him again, to kiss him again, to touch him again..."

"Harley!"

Harley blushed.

"Sorry red. That one slipped out."

1:25am

Harley was fast asleep when a light tapping outside her cell woke her up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as the guard opened her cell door. Harley happily skipped over to the guard.

"Joker wants to talk to you."

Harley hugged her guard and let out a squeak of delight.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see a security guard in my life!"

She let him go and skipped all the way to the rec room. She pulled open the door and ran up to the joker standing in the middle of the room. She leapt up and wrapped her legs around his waist as she played with his hair. Taking in every detail of him. He looked at her with curiosity.

"So now you want me?"

"Oh yes I do puddin!"

"Please get off of me, now."

Harley sadly nodded and stood in front of him instead.

"I've missed you puddin."

"Harley Harley Harley. How long has it been?"

Harley nervously looked to his eyes as he began stroking her hair.

"Three weeks two days, puddin."

"Now, I can keep this up for much longer but I'm not sure if you can. So I'll give you a chance to appologize."

"I'm so sorry. I...I don't know what I was thinking. I was just so tired. It'll never happen again, I swear."

"Good. Because who knows how long it will be next time. Do you want to find out?"

Harley shook her head quickly and the joker smirked.

"Next time, remember, you are mine. And that means you do what I say when I say it. So next time I want to rev up my little Harley Quinn, what's going to happen?"

"We're going to have some fun?"

The joker gently patted harleys head.

"Good girl. So what do you think we should do now?"

Harley gulped and thought carefully about her response.

"Wh...whatever you want to do, puddin. I'm all yours."

The joker brought her close to him and paused thoughtfully before kissing her. Harley happily returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away. He smirked and asked.

"Are you sure?"

Harley smiled wider and replied.

"I've been waiting so long for this."

"It's only been a few weeks."

"But you haven't even looked at me for three long weeks. I've missed this so much."

The joker took a mental note on how much she craved attention and kissed her again. She returned the kiss and he pulled away once again. Harley struggled to keep her face composed from her frustration.

"What is it puddin?"

The joker reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. Harley automatically stood up. The joker quickly got up and harley began backing away from him. He tsked.

"I thought you said I could do anything."

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant in the romantic sense."

The joker grabs harleys left arm and spins her around so that he has her pinned against the wall. Harley winces at her face being shoved into the cement wall too hard. But that pain fades once she realizes how much her arm was beginning to hurt. The joker leaned in close to her ear and whispered.

"So, what part of this isn't romantic?"

He tightened his grip on harleys arm and she closed her eyes in pain. She couldn't help a tear from rolling down her cheek.

"What's wrong, pooh? Am I hurting you?"

Harley shook her head.

"I'm fi..fine mr j."

"Are you sure?"

He began stroking her cheek with his free hand.

"I wo..wouldn't lie to you puddin. It's just that...if you break my arm, we won't be able to have as much fun. And I'd hate to ruin our fun."

The joker smiles and let's go of her arm. Harley rubs it and winces. Thankful it isnt broken. She looked up at the joker.

"I doubt something as minor as a broken arm would get in the way, but I can't stand your annoying crying. Wait here and don't move."

Harley nods and the joker begins looking around the rec room. He eventually finds a blanket. He tears off a few strips of fabric and returns to Harley. He steps behind her and ties it around her head like a blindfold. Harley bit her lip nervously.

"What's wrong Harley?"

"Nothin puddin I just can't see."

"That's the point my dear."

She could hear the joker picking his blade back up. He broke the silence.

"Now. You aren't smiling. So I'm going to give you a little reminder to always smile. But my problem is...where to put it."

Harley trembled as she felt his blade snake down to her stomach.

"Here? No, I'll save that spot for later."

He then moves to her left leg.

"Here? Close but no cigar."

She feels him grab her left ankle and she felt the cool knife gently sitting against her skin.

"Here."

Harley felt a chill run up her spine.

"Now Harley, I want to make sure you know why I'm doing this. So tell me."

"Because I didnt do what you wanted. But please, mr j, haven't I gone thru enough? I mean, I already have a reminder. Do I really need another one?"

"That one was to remind people that your mine. This one..."

Harley took in a sharp breath as the blade cut into her ankle.

"Is to remind you to smile more."

Harley felt hot tears streaming down her face while she bit into her lip to prevent making any noise. She recalled once that in class, the ankle came second only to the wrist in painful places to get cut. Because of nerve placement or something. They were researching some serial killer. Harley remembered that she thought it was ironic. People kill themselves that way all the time. Huh. She snapped out of the thought when the pain subsided. Harley relaxed her bite on her lip and tasted salty metal. She had made her lip start bleeding. She then felt a piece of fabric being tied around her ankle. She slows down her breathing in relief. The joker got up and stood in front of Harley. He kissed her and she returned the kiss. He pulls away and wipes away one of her tears.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Harley smiled nervously.

"No sir. It wasn't that bad."

"See pooh. And now you'll remember for the future. So I won't have to remind you again. Will I?"

"No. I'll remember mr j."

The joker untied the blindfold and embraced Harley in a hug.

"If you dont want to be with me, you can always leave. You know that right?"

Harley nods.

"But I don't want to. I love you."

"I know."

The joker silently pulled out a syringe and injected Harley with it. Harley began to get light headed almost instantly.

"What was that for puddin?"

"Your not in the best shape harls. But I can't be caught out of my cell. You wouldn't want me to get sent to solitary, would you?"

"No...of...corse not."

Harley passed out in the jokers arms. He smiled and set her on the couch. He then walked over to the door and pulled the distress alarm. He then walked out of the room whistling.

Three days later, 2:57pm

Ivy sat in the small chair next to harleys bed in the infirmary. After they had found her, they mixed up syringes and instead of getting rid of any pain, they knocked her out for a few days. Ivy looked at the guard on duty for the infirmary and back to Harley. They only allowed ivy to visit Harley. The reason being that everybody agreed that they got along. Many nurses had offered to take ivy to bed, but ivy insisted that she didn't need sleep. In reality, she only needed a couple hours sleep. Her body didn't need any more to function. The only bad part about being there was that ivy couldn't think of anything but all the different ways she could kill the joker. Harleys eyes fluttered open. Ivy got out of the chair and stood over Harley.

"Where am I?"

"Infirmary. They found you unconscious and mixed up drugs... So what happened back there?"

Harley adjusted herself so that she was sitting up.

"What parts do you wanna know about?"

Ivy gently lifted harleys left arm, revealing eleven small, purple bruises on her inner arm from her wrist to her elbow.

"Let's start with that. How did he do that?"

"He pinned my arm back. I talked him out of breaking it. But what's with all the bruises?"

"The doctor said he squeezed your arm so hard, he made most of your veins collapse. Hence the bruises."

"Huh. I didnt know you could do that."

"Me neither."

Ivy pointed to harleys now bandaged left ankle.

"They wouldn't let me see that one. What did he do?"

Harley shrugged.

"I couldn't see when he did it."

Ivy reached for harleys ankle.

"May I?"

Harley nods and ivy carefully unwraps her ankle. Ivy takes a step back while Harley looks it over. A small smile spreads across harleys face. Ivy looked at it in a combination of disgust and horror.

"Aww. That's so sweet. A little smiley face."

"Sweet? Sweet?!"

"Yeah. He told me that it was so I'd know to smile, and it's a cute little smiley face."

"A smiley face that's CARVED IN TO YOUR SKIN!"

Harley frowns and crosses her arms.

"Ya know red, I'd think you were jealous."

"Jealous about what?!"

"That I have a nice man in my life."

"Harley I don't need a man in my life. Men are disgusting animals."

"Then dont critisize mine."

"Fine. Anything else I should know about?"

"Nope."


	9. The end begins in court

One week later, 12:47pm

Harley was watching tv in the rec room while ivy was starring out the window.

"It's a beautiful day."

"This is hilarious. They've got this dr Elliot guy ranting about batman. He's a riot!"

"I wish I could feel the warm sun. But I feel like a tree locked in a closet."

"Don't worry red, I'm sure they'll let you back out soon. Um...why don't they let you out anymore?"

"Your boyfriend. Remember when I told you he destroyed my friends in the garden for fun?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"They let me regrow everything. So I took advantage and added a few special...flowers."

"What kind of flowers?"

"The kind that destroy your nervous system painlessly. I let the pollen into the water supply. Unfortunately, the clown caught on. Damn, I was pissed. But I did take out a couple guards. So now they won't let me outside."

"You tried to kill mr j?"

"Tried. But failed."

"You won't do it again, will you?"

Ivy gets up and hugs Harley.

"Only if he tries to hurt you again. If I even hear that he sent you to the infirmary again... you don't want to know what I'll do to him."

Two days later, 9am, session 8

Harley was annoyed to learn that she finally had a new doctor. Dr Samantha Thompson. Especially since she was woken up after she had fallen back asleep after breakfast. It had taken the staff about a month to find a doctor willing to treat her. As Harley sat uncomfortably strapped to her seat. Her doctor was biting her lip.

"So... Harley. What do you want to talk about?"

Harley raised an eyebrow.

"Can we talk about anything?"

"Of corse."

"Ok then... Today they had oatmeal for breakfast. I hate oatmeal. Can't I get any better food?"

"Maybe if you could behave yourself and showed improvement, you could be rewarded."

"But seeing mr j is reward enough. I don't mind sucky food as long as I'm still with him."

"How can you still stand him after what he's done to you?"

"Everything he does. It's because he loves me."

"The bruises, the wounds?"

"Every one is a present. They show just how much he loves me."

"The joker isn't capable of love. It goes against his psychological nature."

"Well he does."

8pm

A massive riot had broken out at arkham. Most of the low level inmates had fled while the riddler and two face had risen to power. All this over the corse of two hours.

8:30pm

Harley was sleeping in her cell when a gas canister rolled in. Before she could react, she was falling into unconsciousness.

9pm

Ivy was all on board for the joker trial that some of the inmates were planning. That is, until she learned her role. She was sitting in the 'courtroom' riddler and two face had created. She had to admit, it looked impressive. Scarecrow was the one to break the news to her.

"What do you mean I am harleys attorney?!"

"Your the only one who actually likes her. So it seemed logical."

"Eddie doesn't exactly 'like' joker, but he's his attorney! Besides, she shouldn't even be on trial!"

"Everyone voted for it. She did fall head first in love with him. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll go easy on her."

"Don't you make that decision?"

"No. After I decide the verdict, they vote on the punishment."

"Fine. I'll defend that poor, clueless girl. But only because I don't want Eddie doing it. With joker cracking his ribs and all. When's the trial?"

"Two hours. Eddies talking to joker. I suggest you get Harley and come up with some type of defense. She's gonna need it. And please don't plead insanity. That won't work here."

Ivy stormed out of the fake courtroom and to the cell where Harley was being held. Once she reached the cell, she noticed harley was sitting with her knees to her chest. And she was crying.

"Harl?"

Harley looked up and smiled at ivy.

"So your going to help me?"

"Yes. As much as I can. But if you want to live thru this, you need to pull some sympathy act or something. If you act like you love him, they won't hold back. Maybe we could try Stockholm."

"But I do love him. And he will be there. If I say I don't...he'll be mad at me."

"Face it. He's dead anyway. But you have the whole sweet and innocent look going for you. In a courtroom full of men, it couldn't hurt to flirt a little."

"It would hurt mr j."

Ivy began rubbing her forehead.

"Just let me do the talking. Ok?"

Harley nods sadly.

11pm

Harley and ivy were at a table next to the one where joker and riddler sat. Two face was waiting and giving joker a cold stare as he flipped his coin over and over again. Scarecrow waited patiently. Ivy was getting frustrated.

"Can we start now?"

Scarecrow smirked.

"Not until our security gets here."

"Security?"

"Straight from blackgate."

Deadshot walked thru the door to the fake courtroom and took his place next to the scarecrow. Ivy looked nervous and Harley nudged her arm.

"Whos that guy?"

"To put it simply, we try to run, we're dead before we get to the door."

Scarecrow banged a gavel against his table.

"Order! Now we begin the trial of the inmates of arkham vs the joker and his acomplice, Harley Quinn. We'll start with the jokers side. Nigma, when your ready."

The riddler stands up.

"Thank you crane. My client, nobody here is fond of. Obviously. But I do not believe that he deserves a swift death. Think about it. He doesn't even care if he lives or dies. Hell, he'd probably be laughing his head off as we put a bullet in his head. So killing him would be pointless, so I say we let him go. Besides, if we bumped him off, his little puppet would flip out and kill us all. That's all."

The riddler sits down. Scarecrow turns to two face.

"Well, Harvey. It appears you aren't needed after all."

Two face mumbles to himself as he sits down. Scarecrow turns to ivy.

"Your turn Pamela."

Ivy stands up.

"My client is innocent. She was simply a victim of the jokers manipulation. She didn't do anything wrong. If you punish her, it will prove nothing. That's all."

Ivy sits down. Harley turns to her.

"You couldn't come up with anything else?"

"I'm not a people person."

The scarecrow stands up.

"With all the evidence presented..."

Ivy cuts in.

"Wait. We only get to defend our clients once?!"

"Sorry. Thats what was voted on. So anyway, I believe that Harley is inocent. But the joker is very much guilty. Harvey, what punishment do you see fit?"

Two face stands back up.

"Nigma's right. We can't kill joker. But we can kill the only thing important to him."

The joker cuts in.

"Go ahead!"

"But although he can't see it in person, I propose his punishment to be that he has to watch his girlfriend be tortured to death via video feed."

Harleys mouth drops open. Ivy stands up.

"That's not fair! My client was tried as inocent!"

Scarecrow clears his throat.

"The punishment stands. It will be initiated tomorrow at sunrise. Until then, she is allowed her last requests."

Harley raises her hand.

"Can I be with mr j tonight?"

"No. But any other somewhat reasonable request is fine. I will do the execution. Court dismissed."

The joker stands up and turns to the riddler.

"Dodged the bullet there. Now I'm killing two birds with one stone."

Harley storms over to the joker.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh Harley don't you get it? This way I get to try and kill bats for another day AND get you out of my hair. Two birds with one stone."

"But...but I thought you loved me."

"Sure I do. That's why I need to get rid of you."

Harley is about to punch the joker when she is pulled out of the courtroom by deadshot. She is led back to her cell. Once deadshot closes the door he begins to walk away.

"If I'm gonna die anyway, why don't you just shoot me so I don't have to suffer?"

"Because your tougher than you look. I'm sure you'll find some way out. Besides, he just threw you in front of the bus to save his own ass. You have that anger to keep you going. Find a way out, then kick him in the face for me."

Deadshot disappears and Harley sits down on the floor.

"Well harls, it's official. First you date an overprotective jerk, then you date a guy who loves you to death...literally. You have the worst taste in men."


	10. The grand finale

The next day, 6am

Harley had dozed off on the floor. She yawned and rubbed her stinging eyes. She had fallen asleep crying. Scarecrow opens her cell and steps inside. Harley runs up to him and clocks him in the face. He falls down and stabs her with a syringe in her right leg. Harley falls down moments later. She is still conscious. Scarecrow gets up and picks up Harley.

"What the..?"

"Paralyzing agent. Everything from the neck down. It's easier this way."

He carried Harley down a few hallways until he reached an old operating room.

"Looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time together, Harley."

He opens the door and drops Harley on a table. He straps her down.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I used to be a doctor. Not a lot of people know that. Don't worry, I'm not going to cut or hit you. I wouldn't be surprised if you were into that sort of thing. Besides, your boyfriend is much more creative with a knife than anyone I know. I prefer chemicals."

The scarecrow picks up a syringe. He holds it in front of Harley so that she can see.

"Why are you so happy about killing me?"

"I'm not sure. I never had any grudges against joker. I suppose that I can't stand to see a brilliant mind such as yourself, throw it all away for a life of madness. You intrigue me as well. I can't help but wonder what you fear the most."

"Oh. What's that?"

"Consentrated fear toxin. If I gave this to you, you'd have a heart attack. If you tell me what your afraid of, I'll give you this and you'll go quick. So, what are you afraid of?"

"Like I'd tell you."

"If that's how it's going to be..."

He sets down the syringe. The scarecrow then picks up another.

"So what's that one? More knock out stuff?"

"No. Actually this particular one causes a severe burning sensation without causing any actual damage. Quite amazing don't you think?"

"How long have you been here, in arkham?"

"Roughly two months. Got my medical liscense suspended and fired from my teaching job. My superior called my lessons, inhuman and wrong. They were medical breakthroughs."

"You taught the fear class, didn't you? In room 623, right?"

"How do you know that?"

Harley giggles.

"If I was still in college, I would have been in your class. In fact, I met mr j about a month before I would have started. I guess those rumors about you were true."

"That's a shame. It would have been Intresting to see you screaming on the floor of my classroom. At least then, I would know your fear. Your actually quite stunning. Maybe I would have asked you to stay after class. Then watch you have a nervous breakdown while everyone was gone for the day. To study you, know the motivation behind the fear."

Harley rolls her eyes.

"For the love of mr j, please shut up! Did you lecture this much? I'm happy I wasn't stuck in your stupid class. If it will get you to stop talking, go ahead and give me the burning gunk. I don't even care anymore."

Scarecrow glares at her and injects her in the neck. Harley winces as the scarecrow quickly pulls out the syringe.

9am

The joker had been staring at the tv screen the riddler had so generously volunteered to wheel out in front of the jokers cell. The joker knew he shouldn't care in the slightest but instead found himself fuming with anger as the scarecrow injected her. How dare he. Nobody is allowed to touch her. I thought I made that very clear. Nobody touches her...but me. The joker watched as Harley began gasping and sweating. She then gave up and started screaming. If this didn't make the joker mad enough, scarecrow talking to Harley sure didn't help.

"Now Harley, did I forget to mention? This...burn. It's slow building. It lasts for an hour. Then your body loses consiousness from the intense pain. It used to be an old sedative used in hospitals. But was banned after being considered inhuman. That torturing someone to sleep was wrong. You can say that I relate to this drug."

The joker watched with hatred. Keep talking Johnny boy. I can't wait to shut you up for good. Hell, maybe I'll let Harley play with you a little first. Just remember, she tends to break her toys.

12pm

The scarecrow had just finished his lunch. Harley was still out cold. It had taken him months to track down that drug and here he was wasting it on the jokers girlfriend. He couldn't help but be surprised when Harley told him she was almost his student. Scarecrow began contemplating different things he could try on Harley. All the fear experiments he never tried. It was beginning to look like she was going to be his student after all. This was going to be Intresting. The scarecrow thought as he eyed the sleeping Harley. What was she afraid of? It wasn't something simple like death or pain. It wasn't even needles or hospitals, so what was it? He decided that she wouldn't die until he found out.

12:16pm

Harley woke up and her whole body ached. She found that the scarecrow was watching her.

"Look all you want Johnny, but you can't touch."

"What did you dream about?"

"How do you know it wasn't a nightmare?"

"It's my job to know."

"I dreamed something thats none of your business."

"If you tell me, we can stop for the day."

"Ok fine. I was in my little red nightgown and I was at the carnival. So then I walked into this room and found mr j. So then I..."

Scarecrow cuts her off.

"Please. I don't need that kind of mental image."

"Fine. Your the one who asked though. So don't get mad at me."

"I suppose that we're done then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait! Can't I have something to eat?"

Scarecrow walked to Harley and injected her with the Paralyzing agent. He carried her back to her cell and locked her in.

12:17pm

The joker found it Intresting that scarecrow had been staring at Harley. Then she had woken up. But things really got Intresting once Harley began telling her dream.

"Ok fine. I was in my little red nightgown and I was at the carnival. So then I walked into this room and found mr j. So then I..."

The joker got furious. Scarecrow had the nerve to get her going and then cut her off?! Joker took a mental note to get her to tell him the rest of that dream later.

9:45pm

Harley laid on the ground in her cell.

"Summer has come to pass. The inocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends."

Harley closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep on the cold floor.

7am

Harley felt like she was in a staring contest with scarecrow. Harley broke her stare to glance at the now empty gas canister on the floor. A smile spread across harleys face.

"That was Intresting."

"It's impossible. You must be afraid of something!"

"Oh I am. But I won't tell you."

"Whatever it is, it must be pyschological. Otherwise you would be in tears by now. So tell me what it is!"

Harley smirked at scarecrow.

"I'd bet not knowing is driving you crazy, huh? Well, I'm not spilling it."

"I have to know."

"Nope."

"Fine then."

Scarecrow gets up and walks over to an old cabinet. He begins talking to Harley as he searches.

"It's amazing the treatments old institutions used to perform. Especially in the early 1900's. Little fact, arkham was built in the late 1800's. And seeing that we are in the basement, what do you bet they have some of the old treatments? My personal favorite was the electroshock. Although, over time it became used as means for interrogations and brainwashing. But let's stick to the first one. Now, these treatments were considered twisted to say the least. Just one second of it caused seizures that lasted minutes. However, never any permanent damage. Some patients would confess to murder to avoid them. Now, I bet your wondering, how do I know so much? Well, I used to find old treatments exciting. However, if you want to convince someone that what your doing is ethical, I don't recommend stating how much better it is than experiments like this. Ahh. Here it is. I even know how to use it. Let's give it a test run."

Harleys eyes got wide as the scarecrow set down a menacing wooden box. She gulped. Scarecrow pulled out a metal stick and put it against harleys forehead. Harley closed her eyes in anticipation.

"4...3...2...1"

Harley opened her eyes when nothing happened. Scarecrow smirked.

"You didn't really think this old thing would still work, did you?"

Harley let out a sigh of relief.

"That thing freaked me out. Doesn't that count?"

Scarecrow shook his head.

"That's general fear. Completely logical and justifiable. Its not YOUR fear though."

"Your not gonna let up on this, are you?"

"Not anytime soon."

"Do you really wanna kill me?"

Scarecrow paused and stared at Harley.

"Want to? Not paticularly. Will I? Yes."

1pm

Harley was back in her cell, picking at the slop that was considered lunch.

"I never thought I'd miss cafeteria food."

Harley jerks her head up to see ivy standing in front of her cell.

"Red?"

"How are you holding up?"

"Fine."

"What has crane done to you?"

"I thought you guys were watching or something."

"Just the joker. Nigma wheeled out a tv and everything. Has he hurt you very badly?"

"Just once. He wants to figure out what I'm afraid of first. That might buy me some time."

6:30am

Harley lazily looked up at the scarecrow.

"Ya know, your torture methods are kinda boring."

"Do you want me to step things up?"

"If you want to, I'm bored."

"Bored?"

"Yeah. Other than this, I just sleep on the floor and eat slop. So I've got nothing better to do."

"I can honestly say that I'll probably never hear that again. So how about this? You tell me your fear and I'll let you stay alive for the rest of the week. You don't and I'll kill you tomorrow."

"You can't be serious."

"Is that a no?"

"Hell yes it's a no!"

"Ok. See you tomorrow Harley. I'd tell you to get your affairs in order, but the only person you care about is locked away. I will tell them the countdown is on. I do hope they do something about joker, I'm sure he wants to beat me to death right now."

9:46pm

Harley was sitting in her cell. She looks up and sees ivy run to the front of her cell.

"Harley. I swear I will get you out of here. I just need some time."

"There isn't any more time, red. I dragged it out as long as I could. Now he's gonna kill me."

"Come on Harley. There has to be a way."

"I wish there was."

The next day, 6:13am

Harley was calm and waiting for scarecrow to kill her. Instead, he was just watching her curiously. He sighed and picked up a syringe. Harley stared at it.

"Wait!"

Scarecrow stopped.

"What?"

"Can I have one last request? I mean, it's kinda stupid but..."

"Go on."

"I was wondering...can I just touch your face?"

"My face? Why?"

"I just want to hold you in some way before I die."

"Fine."

Scarecrow undoes one of harleys restraints. She touches his cheek and pulls him down so that she can kiss him. He is surprised but returns the kiss anyway. She let's go of his head and reaches into his pocket. Moments later scarecrow breaks the kiss and gasps in pain.

"What the..?"

"Well Johnny, ya know about that pen in your pocket? Well, I think you have two choices now. One, you stop me from rescuing mr j and you die. Or two, you remove that pen from your left kidney before you go into toxic shock and undo my restraints so I can pull it out, because you can't reach it from the angle it's at. So what will it be?"

Scarecrow scowls but undoes harleys restraints. She walks behind him and pulls out the pen. He doubles over and Harley picks up a few gas canisters. She opens the door and turns to scarecrow fumbling around for a cloth.

"Oh and Johnny? It's losing mr j. That's my one and only fear. That's why this stuff didn't work on me. I'm already living it."

"Monophobia. Of corse."

Harley skips out of the room and down the hallway. A group of inmates block her at the end of the hallway. Harley smiles while she innocently holds her hands behind her back.

"Hello boys! I'm not sure if I've been in your dreams but..."

Harley tosses a dozen gas canisters down the hallway in front of the group. The gas is released and they begin screaming. Harley skips past them.

"I hope I'm in your nightmares!"

She blows a kiss and runs down another hallway. She skids to a stop in front of the confisgation room. She opens the door and steps inside. She turns on the light and looks around in wonder. Harley begins looking at the different boxes of inmates items. She stops in front of a box labeled: the joker. She opens it and pulls out his tie. Harley hugs it against her face and puts it back in the box. She then sees her own box. Harley opens it and pulls out her hammer. Harley smirks at the red handle and black stripes she had painted on shortly before arriving at arkham. She runs out of the room and down the hallway.

Once she reaches the jokers cell, she kicks over the small tv. He smirks at her as Harley begins trying to break the glass with her hammer. To no prevail. She then looks over to the security lock. The joker rolls his eyes.

"6235683"

Harley enters the code and the door opens. She runs into the jokers cell and hugs him. The joker kisses her and grabs her hand.

"How many people did you take down on your way here, cupcake?"

"Didn't kill anyone, but Johnny might need medical attention and a dozen crazies are probably going to have permanent mental scars."

"Good job. Let's get out of here, I think you deserve a little reward for being such a good girl in this nuthouse."

The joker leads her down another hallway and out an exit. As they ran away from arkham asylum, Harley turned to see the asylum behind them. She couldn't help but realize that this had been only the first of what will be many visits. She also knew that this was only the begining of her new life with the joker.


End file.
